


Psychedelic

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, character: beachcomber, genre: crack, genre: humor, rating: R - Freeform, verse: shattered glass, warning: drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=871097#t871097%20">Prompt</a> from spacegarden: SG Beachcomber - bad trip >:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychedelic

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Drug use. And probably largely incomprehensible crack.  
>  **Notes:** Apparently SG Beachcomber talks in song lyrics. Since I don’t know any Cybertronian songs, I went with what I do know and executed some google-fu. List of songs and artists at the bottom of the fic. Gods, this was fun! LOL!

**Title:** Psychedelic  
 **‘Verse:** Shattered Glass  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters:** Beachcomber  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=871097#t871097%20) from spacegarden: SG Beachcomber - bad trip >:3  
 **Warning:** Drug use. And probably largely incomprehensible crack.  
 **Notes:** Apparently SG Beachcomber talks in song lyrics. Since I don’t know any Cybertronian songs, I went with what I do know and executed some google-fu. List of songs and artists at the bottom of the fic. Gods, this was fun! LOL!

 

**Psychedelic**

 

Beachcomber’s helm lolled to the side as he stared up at the sky. The stim was beginning to take affect, and he smiled blissfully at the fuzzy-buzzy warmth soaked into him.

“Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Star light, star bright, make everything all right.”

Or they _should_ make everything all right. Beachcomber slumped, fingers grabbing at the ground to hold him there.

“Skydiving in without a parachute!”

It got worse from there. The sky was trying to suck him right off Cybertron! He was going to fall any moment!

“He sewed his eyes shut because he is afraid to see!”

Beachcomber keened, fingertips hurting through the haze as he desperately tried to stay on the ground.

“An angel screams!” Beachcomber did scream. He rolled to his front, scrabbling at the ground. Darkness closed in on his mind, and he whimpered, “Feel my world crumbling…”

 

~ | ~

Beachcomber’s speaking text is from (in order):  
“Lucky Star” - Madonna  
“Falling into You” - Whiskey Falls  
“Heresy” - Nine Inch Nails  
“It’s Coming Down” - Danzig  
“Falling Away With You” - Muse

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
